


Homestuck Demon AU

by KaseyTrue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But they can reproduce together, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is a Good Parent, Demons and Trolls and Humans are Different Species, So yeah, Troll Romance (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: Humans live as we always have, but beneath our feet hidden by magic lay the world of the others.Known as Hell, or Faerie, Halja is the land of the two magical races on our planet.There are entryways to the other realm, but few could find it if they even looked. Only those with magical heritage could make the journey, and return.Dave Strider didn't mean to get his friends kidnapped, but when they followed him home one night Bro had no other choice but to collect them.Oh well, at least now Dave wouldn't be so alone now. Bro will look after his half-demon little Bro, and look now he has one of their guardians too. Maybe this will work out well after all.





	Homestuck Demon AU

Millennia ago, we lived as one. We shared the earth and loved and lived as a whole. There were tensions of course, as there always would be between those so different in appearance or ideology. One race of magic, the other mortal. But we were happy enough to share our earth and our breath.

However those tensions grew and so came the First Separation, where many among the magical race decided that they were better off separate from the others. They Pulled themselves apart from the others and created for themselves the land beneath.

This caused great tensions between the magical and the mortals, until one day many of the humans chose to remove themselves from the magical. There was a long silence between the three groups. The mortals who aged faster than the magical, began to change. To grow apart and away. They over the generations of separation began to fear those with gifts beyond their understanding. They began to whisper of the creatures who dwelt below, in the dark and fearful places where mortals dared not tread.

And so it was that The Second Great Separation was a slow and insidious thing that was not recognized until it was over. 

The magical now separated from those whom they had sheltered and loved, became different as well. They walked differently and talked differently, and now that they no longer had the mortals to care for turned angry and violent. A long and bloody war began between the two groups of magical. One hurt and lashing out, while the other felt they had done no wrong. The magical chose to dwell in areas where the rapidly growing mortal population would find no worth. Choosing to give the fertile grounds above to those whom they had cherished not so long ago. But mortal lives are fleeting and soon they remembered not the gentle protectors who had bequeathed them the earth. The mortals only remembered tales of bloody wars between the magical. 

Many wars broke out between mortals and the magical, which always ended in the magical retreating back into the Deeps. Eventually it was decided that the magical would create their own world beneath the mortals above, and only those with permission could enter the mortal realm. And so is told the origin of our races, the Trolls and Demons and Humans. Let it never be forgotten.


End file.
